Sleep Over at Ichigo's
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A rewrite to my first go at this!*** Ichigo has a sleepover at her house for a weekend, and everyone can go! Just a little heartbreak at first, but can our favorite alien make it feel better?
1. Not Really Meant To Be

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna start rewriting this series and I hope it's better than the first time around *gulps softly* I do know that this all sucks, but I will try my best! So anyway, without another word for me, here's chapter 1! **

**Chapter 1: Not Really Meant to Be**

**TUESDAY, JUNE**

Ichigo was happily running from her school towards the café, in which all her friends would be at. She giggled at the thought of the upcoming Friday because her mom said that she could have her friends over for the weekend. Ichigo wanted to get everyone there, even if her father said Aoyama, she would still sneak him in for a few games. Hey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad! She'd be a good girl!

She hummed as she finally came into sight of the Café. _Hmm now just gotta ask everyone if they can make it nya~! _She thought with a grin, rushing into the café. She had had a break that day, so it looked like everything went down the hole. _Dang, they must really need me nya! _

"Hey Ichigo-san," Ichigo turned and found Keiichiro. "Is the sleepover still on for this Friday?"

Ichigo nodded and giggled, "Yup! 7pm!"

Keiichiro nodded and smiled at her, "Okay I'll be there and so will Ryou."

He walked off, leaving the cat mew by herself. She heard someone drop something, and then heard Lettuce's voice saying she was sorry. Ichigo guessed she had dropped something onto Pie's foot again. Yes, the aliens had returned! Pie, Tart and Kish all worked there at Café Mew Mew, which gave Ichigo the chance to relax a little more. Even Aoyama had yet again joined the group to work there. Ichigo smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya. _Oh he's just SO dreamy! _

"Ichigo!" she jumped at the call of her name, turning around to find Minto, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask and make sure I know who's coming this weekend, are you?" Ichigo asked which caused the bird mew to nod. "Cool! 7pm sharp!"

Minto nodded and went to get some more tea.

The cat mew went around asking who could come, and ended up finding out everyone could come. However, as she was about to give up on finding Masaya, she heard his yummy voice. "Ichigo-san," It was her love! She whipped around and then smiled brightly.

"Aoyama-kun," She stopped walking and he came all the way to her with a grin. "Are you coming to the sleepover this weekend….right?"

Aoyama's face fell some and then shook his head. "I need to talk to you about that…."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, confused.

He sighed. "Ichigo, I can't deal with you and all the mew crap that you throw onto me. I just— I want a normal relationship and a normal girlfriend. I really tried for us, but it just didn't work and for that, I'm sorry." Aoyama said. He actually did look really, really sorry. However, Ichigo's eyes watered in sadness. "I just— I told Shirogane that I can't work for him and that me and the Blue Knight won't be a part of the team anymore….and I'm moving, to England. This is goodbye, Ichigo."

Aoyama kissed her on the forehead one more time before he pulled back, giving her a sheepish look and then was walking away and out of her life. Ichigo stood frozen in place, staring at the place where Masaya had just been standing…

~With Kisshu~

Kish had been working in the kitchen as he was actually pretty good at cooking. Keiichiro said he had needed help, and the others weren't the best… So Kish had taken up the job and did well. People actually really liked Kish's baking, and the Café was becoming more popular with his sweets.

Keiichiro said he could take a 10 minute break as they needed to finish up a few things before they went home. Kish had heard his Koneko-chan in the main area, and was very sad to say that he had seen the baka break up with her. He frowned because he was suppose to protect her from everything— even the baka Blue Knight.

His cat like golden eyes flicker to the ex mew who stood frozen in place, her eyes sad and he could already see the tears forming. Should he go to her? Yes! Someone in the back of his mind told him, but he couldn't make himself move as before, Ichigo would just yell at him. One of her best friends he noticed walked up to her and asked what was wrong— it was Lettuce, one of the ones he didn't mind.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ichigo had shouted at Lettuce, pulling away from her friend, glaring before she raced out of there.

Pie walked over to Lettuce and took her into his arms, when he thought no one was looking. Kish thought it would be funny took a few pictures of them, and then raced back to Keiichiro. If he couldn't talk to his kitten now, he'd talk to her at the sleepover then.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Nerdy: Okay so yes I took out a few things in the first chapter of this as it IS a rewrite. I took out Kisshu kissing Ichigo and her kissing him back passionately as I had written much better breakup scenes, Ichigo never just JUMPS into Kisshu's arms, he needs to show her how much she means to him which what he will do. I also began to write the date at the top of the story, which will help let you know dates and shit… Uh, I also gave everyone a job at the Café, and gave SOME back story but uh only a little. Yes this chapter was rushed but if you read my first one, it sucked a lot! However, everything that happened in the other stories WILL happen just more to the story and everything.**

**Caroline: So I will be back?**

**Nerdy: Yeah but not till the next story! **

**Caroline: Cool! Anyway, review for the nerd since she is putting work into all this for YOU! **

**Nerdy: Thanks Caroline, you're the best! \(^3^)/**


	2. Needing X-Men Loving

**Chapter 2: Needing X-Men Loving**

**Note: forget to say this but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TMM! **

**((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider))))))))))))))))))))))) **

**THURSDAY, JUNE**

Ichigo was really upset about Tuesday and it had been already 2 days since she had seen her Aoyama-kun and he was moving tonight. She whined and pouted, thinking that they had broken up. _He's leaving me! He doesn't love me! _

Everyone noticed just how it affected everyone when Ichigo was sad. People didn't like to stay long at the Café when Ichigo was their waitress. Ichigo walked up to some couple and began to force some words out, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew…..I'm Ichigo, what can I get you?" She sounded like a robot.

The couple shared a look before looking at the redhead. "We'd like two ice coffees to go and 2 muffins."

Ichigo nodded, and went to get them their stuff. She was sad, and she had to give Kish the order. Kish happened to be right there, putting some fruit tarts down, "Oh hi Koneko-chan! Is everything alright?" Kish looked her up and down, very worried for his kitten. 

"I'm fine Kisshu," Ichigo hissed.

"Okay…" Kish said shifting before he noticed that she had an order. "Can I have that? I'll get right on it too!"

She rolled her eyes and handed him the order. "Fine,"

She stormed off.

"No thank you?" Kisshu asked more to himself, as Pudding bounced over and took the fruit tart.

"Thank Kisshu-Onii-chan!" Pudding said with a grin, rushing off to give the treat to the person who ordered it.

Kish sighed rubbing the back of his neck because he could tell Ichigo wasn't going to be fun to be around. Was the sleepover even a good idea?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider))))))))))))))))))))))))

When work was over, and it seemed the sky was getting darker, Kish caught up to a pissed off Ichigo. He sighed as he went to her side. "Hey Koneko-chan,"

"Go away," She ordered.

He pouted as he kept walking beside her, wondering what had made her so pissed. _Oh yes, _he thought bitterly, _Aoyuck_. He smirked at the name because the human was yuck. "Aww Koneko-chan, why are you so mean to me?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted at him.

The alien shrugged his shoulders, as Ichigo kept walking and then he kept walking beside her, holding onto the hope that the nice Ichigo would show up. "You know, we don't have to talk— I just wanna make sure you get home safe."

She stopped walking, and the alien did as well. He was a few steps ahead of the mew, but didn't think it was so bad— if bad came to worse, he could use his teleportation. She actually seemed to be thinking about, and hopefully would just let him walk with her.

"Fine," She forced out and then they were walking again, "But _no _talking!

"Deal,"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Good night Koneko-chan,"

"Night Kish," The green haired alien watched as the love of his life went into the house, leaving his sight. He smiled just a little, before he turned and began walking away before… "Wait Kish!"

Kisshu turned and found Ichigo by the door again, and she seemed to be…a little happier. "Hai?" he looked kinda confused actually. Did she need something?

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks— for walking me home I mean…"

He grinned. "You're welcome Koneko-chan!"

She waved and then back into the house she was. Kisshu was in heaven.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider))))))))))))))))))))

**WITH ICHIGO**

The redhead watched the alien teleport away from her home, and she let out a sigh of relief. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, which made her super sad. She didn't care though, and just let it be. Kish didn't change who he was when he was with her, and she liked that a lot.

_Don't like another boy! Look what happened with Aoyama-kun! Kish will only hurt you! __Don't trust guys! _

Of course she should be thinking about Aoyama after Kish just walking her home, he was being nice and showing her that guys could be nice. Aoyama just wasn't a nice guy.

"Oh well, if it gets any worse, I'll just cancel the sleepover!" She said with a shrug as she began to get something for herself to eat. Hey, maybe she could watch some X-Men and call her parents.

That's what she did. She made some noodles for dinner, ate that and then got changed after a quick shower. She skipped down the stairs with the X-Men movie, and put it down on the counter as she grabbed the phone. Her hair was still a little wet from the shower, but she didn't care. She got out some chocolate ice cream called _Love at first Bite _and got a bowl getting some as she waited for her parents to call.

When they didn't, and she had her ice cream, she called them.

"_H-hello?" _it was her mom, Sakura.

"Hey mom, it's me, Ichigo," Ichigo said in a soft voice, trying to hide the fact that she was sad. "How's everything going for you and dad?"

Her mom made a noise and Ichigo heard something- or one- hit the ground.

"_Everything's going great! Your father and I are just- well…." _Ichigo made a face at the thought of her parents doing 'it'. _"Never mind, well how's everything going for you sweetheart?"_

She shrugged, sitting on the counter well she spoke to her mom. "I guess everything's okay— I mean everyone can come for the sleepover…."

"_Something's wrong, what is it?"_

Nothing got past Momomiya Sakura.

Ichigo sighed. "Mom, don't tell dad this but— Aoyama-kun broke up with me on Tuesday….. He said I wasn't normal enough for him…." She could hear her father's anger from the other phone and she winced. What could you do with a dad with Shintaro? "Daddy, I'm okay! Trust me! Kish walked me home and let me know someone does care!"

"_SOMEONE DOES LOVE YOU! YOUR MOTHER AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ICHIGOOOOOO!" _Her father shouted to the phone, and Ichigo winced at the sound of her name.

"_Shintaro sweetheart, Ichigo's a big girl now! She knows we love her but she needs her space." _She loved knowing her mom was on her side. _"Besides, I like Kisshu-kun!" _

Ichigo gulped as she heard her father rage at the fact that boys were the problem, Ichigo only needed her father. And she could almost see her parents anyway and she laughed. "Dad, mom, I'm gonna let you go— I'm gonna curl up and watch some X-Men! I might just get to see some Hugh Jackman butt!"

She heard her father shouting about, "NOOO!" and then she hung up. She went to watch her movie and try not to think about stupid Aoyama.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**FRIDAY, JUNE **

The next morning was slow, and Ichigo was glad that they didn't have school that day. She got up around 10:00 am and began to make breakfast for herself. She had a few hours before the gang got there, and she knew she had some cleaning to do.

She thought about her parents and what had happened after she said she wanted to see Hugh Jackman and his bum.

**(He is Wolverine just FYI)**

She ate some bacon and eggs, taking her time before doing those dishes. She had some money her parents had given her and went to buy some sweets. When she got home, she had lots for everyone to have. She grinned as she put the stuff down on the counter, and then began to put the pop away.

Ichigo shivered when she began to hide the sugar away from the youngest two, knowing no one wanted a sugar high Taruto and Pudding.

Once that was done, she hurried to bring the beds down to the living room so no one went upstairs unless for the bathroom. She had three mattresses set up and made the beds. It looked pretty cool and then hurried to move the couch and chair to make it look like a little fort. Once everything was finished, she heard her cell ring. She went to pick it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ichigo, it's me Minto! Would you like to go get a dress for tonight?"_

Err why did she need a dress? "Uh sure Minto! But why would we need a dress?"

She could hear the bird mew huff. _"Well DUH! Cute boys! Why wouldn't wear cute dresses?"_

She had a point… "Okay I'll be waiting for you—"

"_Good! Because I'm already outside and waiting,"_

Ichigo nodded, before Minto hung up and she heard a knock. She opened the door and found Minto, who looked really ready. "Come on let's go!"

The cat mew was pulled to the car to get her dress….

**End of Chapter 2**

**Nerdy: Okay hey everyone! ****2**** chapters in ONE day! \(^3^)/ I am so proud of myself nya!**

**Caroline: Yeah because that means my story keeps coming closer Yay!**

**Nerdy: Oh…I was looking forward to having the gang have the sleepover again and it will be MUCH better! And besides, I have a few BETTER ideas than last time, and I like where this is going anyway… **

**Caroline: The nerd would also like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and she'd like to give you ALL some cookies nya~!**

**Nerdy: Or I could give you a chocolate covered Kisshu…. *pulls out chocolate covered Kisshu* The first person to review gets him!**

**Caroline: Damn…. I WANT HIM! **

**Nerdy: What about Deppu?**

**Caroline: ._. Oh yeah….**_**him**_**…..**

**Deppu: HEY! That's so mean****Ōyamaneko-chan!**

**Nerdy: ANYWAY, review please and you'll get a chocolate covered Kisshu! **


	3. One Red Rose and THEIR Vow

**Sleep Over At Ichigo's **

**Chapter 3 (rewrite of another rewrite, lol): **

**One Red Rose and THEIR Vow**

Once Ichigo returned home, she invited Minto inside well she finished getting everything ready for the sleepover— like getting movies out and stuff. Minto took a sit on the couch well Ichigo rushed around like a chicken whose head was cut off. Minto just raised an eyebrow, wondering where her tea was.

"Ichigo, will there be tea? There better be tea." Minto said.

Ichigo looked up and rolled her eyes. "Akasaka-san is bringing tea for tomorrow morning, Minto."

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Minto said as she narrowed her eyes. "AND I was kind enough to buy you a dress! It's such a cute one too!"

The cat mew mumbled a sorry as she turned, going back to work as she hummed to herself. When she didn't answer, Minto raised her eyebrow again. "Ichigo? Is there something wrong?"

She looked up from the movie pile, "Hai! I'm just thinking that's all!"

"Okay…" murmured the bird mew who didn't look like she believed her. "So what kind of games are we gonna play?"

Ichigo went back to looking through the movies. "I don't know….maybe some pillow fights, movies of course nya~! And maybe some blindfolded makeovers, paint nails and even some 7 minutes in heaven!"

Minto looked pleased. "Good, sounds good enough."

They spoke quietly about the sleepover well Ichigo got everything ready for the Café Mew Mew group.

~ooOoo~

10 minutes to 7, Ichigo was getting worried. She was in her dress, which made her look super cute and beautiful. She wore a dress that went to her thighs, it was light sugar pink and it was strapless. They were going to have a mini dance outside in her backyard since she had it done it. It had lights everywhere but it looked sexy and beautiful. It was tempting was what she was going for.

Minto had said she needed to go home to finish getting ready, so Ichigo was left waiting alone. She took a chance and looked at the clock. 5 minutes left….

Her heart was thumping in her chest. _What if something is to happen? What can I do if I fall in love with Kisshu? I know I've had feelings for him but nothing too big right? Right?_

The doorbell rang. She hurried towards it, her pink heels clicking as she called, "one minute!" and then she opened the door. She found Lettuce and Pudding standing there, "Hey Lettuce! Hey Pudding! I'm glad you could make it nya~!"

Pudding jumped and hugged Ichigo. "We wouldn't miss this for the world Na no da!"

Lettuce smiled. "You look beautiful, Ichigo-san."

"Thanks!" Ichigo grinned. "Now go upstairs to get ready, do whatever you like! Okay?"

"Hai!" both girls said before they went upstairs to get ready for the dance.

Ichigo was once again left alone….

A few minutes later, the door rang again. She pulled it open to find Zakuro and Minto. She smiled brightly. "Thank you for coming! Right up to my bedroom to get ready nya~!"

Zakuro and Minto nodded, telling her she looked beautiful and then they went upstairs. The girls had planned to come early to get ready so when the guys got here, they could just go out to the backyard.

4 minutes after 7pm, the doorbell rang again. Ichigo walked over to open it and found Keiichiro and Ryou. She smiled. "Hey you two!" she meowed.

Ryou put his stuff down as did Keiichiro. "So where is everyone? I thought we were the last ones." Ryou said.

"The girls are upstairs putting their stuff away," Ichigo lied. The guys didn't know what they had planned. "Just go sit down on the couch well we wait for the aliens."

Keiichiro smiled, "Thanks Ichigo." He went to sit down and Ryou followed.

Minutes later, Ichigo opened the door to find Tart and Pie there— but no Kisshu. "Where's Kish?" Ichigo asked looking confused. Pie and Tart share a look.

"He said he had some last minute packing," Pie said. "He said he'd be here soon."

"Okay!" Ichigo said, telling them to sit down with Keiichiro and Ryou. She told them she'd be right back and she went up to see how the girls were doing. They all looked beautiful.

Lettuce had her hair going down her back in waves, wore a mermaid dress that was a light sea form green and wore black flats- no one needed her in heels.

Zakuro wore a short dress that was dark purple, her hair done in a messy bun and she wore black high heels that went up to her knee. She also had a black belt around her waist.

Minto wore a simple blue dress and her hair in buns. She wore ballerina flats.

Pudding grinned widely at Ichigo, her hair in waves as well, but in pigtails too. Her dress was yellow and a mini ball grown. She wore black flats too.

"Wow, you all look amazing! I can't wait to see the guys' faces when they see you!" Ichigo beamed. She looked at each one of her friends and felt so happy for them— but also jealous because they all looked so beautiful.

Lettuce blushed darkly but smiled. "Thank you Ichigo-san, Zakuro-san worked very hard on us to make this happen…" Lettuce sent Zakuro a small smile, which the wolf mew returned.

Ichigo looked at Zakuro and smiled. "Well good work then! So are we all ready?"

"Hai!" all four shouted before they all went down towards the stairs.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go make sure the guys are ready nya~!" Ichigo winked. Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro all nodded. Ichigo turned and walked down the stairs, causing each of the guys' heads to snap her way. "So if you'd all be so kind, I'd like you to stand in a line please."

They all did. First was Keiichiro, then Tart, Pie and lastly Ryou. They all looked confused. "So why are we in a line?" Ryou and Tart asked, before glaring at one another.

"Well we're gonna go have a dance outside, and well— here comes your dates!" Ichigo grinned as she called out the last word, Zakuro came walking down. Everyone knew Keiichiro and Zakuro had a thing for one another.

"The kind Keiichiro-san is going with the amazingly beautiful, Zakuro-san!" Ichigo beamed.

Keiichiro afforded his arm, letting the beauty take it. They stepped aside so the others could get their dates.

"Up next, Taruto-baka will get to take the crazy but amazing Pudding-chan!" Ichigo giggled.

Pudding bounced down the stairs, looking like a princess with a giggle. "Taru-Taru!" she shouted causing the alien to blush.

"That isn't my name Pudding…." He muttered, "Its Taruto."

Pudding just took his arm still beaming. "Thank you for choosing Pudding, Taru-Taru Na no da!"

Ichigo smiled as she watched the youngest couple step aside. "Next we have the beautiful sea princess Lettuce-san who will have her prince, Pie-san!" If Ichigo didn't know better, when Lettuce took Pie's hand, she saw a blush on the alien's cheeks. She smiled brightly. As they stepped aside, Ryou stepped forward. "Last but not less, Shirogane will be taking the ballerina Minto!"

Minto walked down gracefully and took Ryou's hand which he held out for her. Together now, they all walked outside and towards the beautiful moonlit backyard which gave it a glow of no other. There was food set out, lights and there were places for everyone to enjoy themselves. Well her friends went to start having fun; Ichigo went over to put on some music.

She thought of Masaya, she wished he was here so he could be _her _date. However, she was perfectly happy just making sure everyone was having fun. It was what a good host did.

"Sorry I'm late Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo turned slowly, almost as she was worried. She faced Kisshu, who stood there with his hair down for once, his pale skin almost glowing from the moonlight and he wore his usual smirk— but it looked happier. Sweeter was a better word however.

She noticed then he was holding out his hand for her, and her heart skipped a beat. In his hand was a beautiful full bloom red rose. Her heart stopped. She knew a red rose meant— and so did he. It was like a promise, for them….for love that could come if she let him in. Ichigo however, didn't want to go there— she couldn't. "Kish—"

"Shh," Kish shushed her as he stepped forward, still holding out the rose. "I'm not forcing you into anything- I just want you to have this."

_Maybe he doesn't know what he's doing…. _Ichigo thought. "Why?" She asked softly.

He kept holding out the rose, "Because Koneko-chan, you need to know that someone is there, and will always be there for you. I know I've said it many times, and I'll say it again. I love you Ichigo."

_He said my REAL name! _She stared at him surprised. "Kish—"

He held up his free hand, shushing her again. "This rose may not mean anything to you right now but I want you to have it, consider it a promise. A promise I will keep till the end of my days. Forever." He said the word with kind eyes. "I'll always love you Ichigo, even if you don't love me. My heart— this _rose _will be the promise that you'll always own it."

Ichigo blinked back tears. "What about when it dies?" She asked quietly.

"When this rose dies, know that I have died. Keep it safe, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said softly, and she very carefully took the rose, not knowing the true meaning of it. "But as it blooms every spring, know my love only grows stronger for you." His smile was back, and her heart skipped a few beats, "Forever and always." He spoke the words like some kind of vow.

Ichigo was moved, as she looked down at the rose. "T-thank you…"

"You're welcome, Koneko-chan! Now," Kisshu grinned, "How about a dance?"

_Only he could switch from something like this and go to being playful…however, I want to dance. I want to be wanted…maybe this is like a vow for me too. Like he's saying I won't always be sad….he'll love me. I have him…. _Ichigo thought with her thoughts running free. _I don't need Aoyama-kun, he isn't it. I just couldn't see it before. _

"Sure Kish, let's dance." Ichigo said with a giggle. Together, the alien and mew joined their friends and danced the night away- even when everyone else went inside and went to sleep, the two kept dancing. The rose still with her….in her hair but close.

Their vow…

**Nerdy: Okay that was a heavy chapter… I feel like crying! *sobs quietly* **

**Caroline: My God, get a grip! It's just a rose!**

**Nerdy: Well now the rose means more! It will explain later on what the rose means and why Kish said the words he did, but I just— THIS IS SO SAD BUT SO BEAUTIFUL! *goes back to sobbing about how this should have happened in the anime and manga* **

**Caroline: Oh here we go *sighs heavily* Anyway, please review because this is a really big chapter to the nerd and she needs love. **

**Deppu: Just FYI, Nerdy told me C4ttY24, you got the chocolate Kisshu. Congrats. *pushes chocolate Kish to C4ttY24***

**Caroline: *pouts and crosses arms* she's lucky….**

**Deppu: You have me Lynx-chan! **

**Caroline: whatever**

**Nerdy: anyway, thank you all! *wipes eyes* Sorry about Deppu and Caroline, they're like an old married couple. *both shout curses* Err…. I gotta go, but here to chapter 3 which in my old series was the rewrite of the first chapter 3 lol! :D Teehee…anyway BYE! **

**PS: Don't forever to leave a review ;) **


End file.
